


Checkmate

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chess Metaphors, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Regulus Black Lives, Slippery Slope, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Regulus is a much better chess player than Percy.  Percy doesn't really mind that much.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: AU in that Regulus didn’t die and remained a devoted Death Eater. Percy/Regulus slash during Voldemort’s reign over the Ministry. Warning for implied intimacy, muggle torture, and mentions of blood play.**

“Regulus, I have a new task for you,” the Dark Lord said as he sat relaxed in the study of Malfoy Manor. 

Rising from his knees, Regulus Black looked curiously at his Lord. “I am as ever at your service, my Lord.” 

The Dark Lord nodded. “Pius has been telling me a number of things about his primary aide, Percy Weasley. As I have had you around the Minister’s office so much, I wanted to know if you have any thoughts regarding the light wizard.”

Regulus scoffed. “Percy is hardly light, my Lord. Oh, he makes a show of everything being black and white with our side clearly the black and his side clearly the white. But the doubts are there, and they have been increasing lately. He and his family had a major confrontation regarding his loyalties, and he came back fuming and rather confused.” Regulus smiled slightly. “I took him out to dinner that night, and though he did not say much, I suspect that it will not take much to sway him to our side.”

The Dark Lord laughed, a hiss edging the sound. “You are such a Slytherin, Regulus. It seems you have already anticipated my order. But that aside, what do you think of Percy’s work ethic and ability?”

Regulus considered. “Pius would be better to evaluate those aspects of Percy’s character than me, my Lord. But now that you have assigned me to work with him, I have noticed that Percy truly seems to enjoy his work. He is dedicated and extremely efficient. He is also highly intelligent. He is easy to work with and does not engage in pointless chatter. If there was ever a man who knows how to keep a bureaucracy running, it is Percy Weasley.”

The Dark Lord folded his skeletal hands. “I get the impression that you think he would be a worthwhile recruit.”

Regulus nodded. “Of course my thoughts are yours my Lord if you wish them, but yes, I do believe he would be an asset to our side. While I doubt that he could ever be coaxed to blood lust like the Lestranges, you have made space on our side for those who are useful in other ways. Pius Thicknesse is certainly one of those. He’s functioning very well as a Minister, much better than he ever did under the Imperius. He and Ares Yaxley are two sides of the same coin. They would be wasted as fighters, but they excel where you have placed them now.” 

He smiled slightly. “As it happens, Pius and Ares have taken a markedly paternal interest in Percy Weasley. Both men are in need of heirs and disinclined to have children. Percy has responded positively to their deepening mentorship. I would not be surprised if they speak to you soon about blood adopting Percy.”

The Dark Lord leaned back in his chair. “You’re interested in the man, aren’t you, Regulus? I could pull it from your mind, but I’d rather you simply tell me the truth.”

Regulus sighed. “My Lord, you are correct. You have given me many tasks over the years that I have been in your service. But I can truly say that being assigned to work with Percy has been my most enjoyable assignment. I like the work that he and I do together. I like the sense of order and working with details. Even more so, yes, I like Percy Weasley. I enjoy the time I spend with him. I would very much like to deepen my pursuit of him.” He cleared his throat. “Of course, that would depend on your orders, my Lord.”

Satisfaction gleamed in his Lord’s eyes. “Then my orders will not be any trial to you. Sway Percy Weasley to our side, and I will see to it that your position in the Ministry and his are somewhat permanent.” He smirked at Regulus. “Should I be looking to distract your sisters in order to give you a chance to look for courtship rings?”

Regulus smiled. He’d always been the gentlest Black with the kindest tongue, and he’d never been the playboy that Sirius had. When Regulus chose to pursue someone, it was safe to say that he was not interested in a one-night stand. 

“I’m planning on keeping him my Lord, if that’s what you are asking.” 

The Dark Lord smiled and dismissed him with a wave.

Percy was baffled by Regulus’s attention, but he was not about to refuse it. The man was handsome, wealthy, powerful, and surprisingly intelligent. He also did his job well and worked well with Percy for which Percy was grateful. 

But Percy knew it was a matter of black and white. Regulus was black, and Percy was white. It was like a muggle chess game, and Percy, like Ron, was an excellent chess player. Unbeknownst to him, so was Regulus. 

Percy did not expect the courtship ring that appeared on his hand after a breathless pledge from Regulus following dinner at an expensive restaurant. He certainly didn’t expect the warming of relations between himself and the most influential and powerful families in magical England, including Lucius Malfoy himself. He had never anticipated the offer of adoption from Pius and Ares. And he had certainly never expected his own curiosity when Regulus had offered to escort him to a Death Eater meeting.

“You see, Percy,” Regulus whispered in his ear as they watched the other Death Eaters torturing a dozen muggles. “It’s not so bad.” Keeping an arm around Percy’s waist, Regulus cast a brief Crucio at the muggle closest to him. “You could do it easily.”

Percy watched him uncertainly. “I’m not one of you,” Percy mumbled. 

Regulus pressed his lips to Percy’s neck. “That’s alright. Our Lord won’t mind.” He bit down hard on Percy’s skin. His tongue tasted blood. “Don’t tell me that you aren’t curious.” His hand found its way under Percy’s robe.

Percy gasped. His wand slipped out of its holster and into his hand seemingly unbidden. 

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt to try it just once.”

Regulus watched Percy draw his wand. He cast Crucio. Of course, he couldn’t hold it long, but Regulus reassured him.

“It’s alright, Percy. Practice makes perfect.”

Percy smiled. His second attempt was better, and Regulus saw the gleam in Percy’s eyes as the dark magic flowed through him.

Yes, Regulus thought. The game was his. Black took white. Checkmate.


End file.
